Wrong Place At The Wrong Time
by JeanOtakuXL
Summary: This is a little short inuyasha fanfic I decided to do that involves, Ichiro enjoying he afternoon evening in the hot springs while his family is on a camping trip. However not knowing that the hot springs is part of the Wolf Demon Clan's territory which means he get an every unexpected visit. The OC characters of Ichrio & Tsukihime (C) XfangheartX Inuyasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi


Wrong Place At The Time

Ichiro Higurashi, the quarter-demon, and son of, Inuyasha, and Kagome set off to bathe in the hot springs that his parents, along with his aunt, and uncle found ever since they traveled miles from their home on a camping trip. He thought it would be nice to relax for a while as they set up camp, besides all the walking he had be with his family really gave him a pain.

After a minute walk he finally made it to the springs, which he sighed in relief.

"Finally!" He began to strip off his slate kimono, and pants as he was completely naked.

He jumps right in with a splash, rising out of the surface with his long, grayish-sliver hair soaked up from the warm water.

"Ahhh! Now this is more like it." Ichiro let out with a relaxing sigh.

The quarter-demon swims around, then finds a spot to sit on as he relax allowing the hot springs water soak in his fair skin.

While he was bathing in the springs until his nose twitched, as he smell something.

"Huh? What's that smell?" He whispered as sniffed in the air catching the whiff of the scent. "Wait a minute...is that a wolf? But not just some ordinary wolf. Ichiro recognize that scent from anywhere." He give one last whiff in the air, his eyes widen realizing who the scent belongs to. "T-Tsuki!?"

Just then he hears the sound of grass rustling beneath bare feet, which caused his dog ears perked up, and twitching. He spun his head quickly hearing where the source of the sound is coming from

"Oh, no! What is she doing here?"

He quickly rushes behind a large boulder to hide, he listen closely as her footsteps got closer.

'Oh crap! Why is, Tsuki coming here? Wait...my mom just mention that the hot springs here is also part of Wolf Demon territory.' Thought out loud in his mind.

Tuskihime comes right out the forest as she hasn't notice the ripples of the water, and his clothes laying behind some rocks. She takes a deep breath getting a good whiff of the hot springs.

"Aaahhh! Nothing like a good day for a bath in the hot springs!" Tsuki cheerfully said.

Ichiro pears over the side watching her, but tries not to let her see him. Tsuki then start to take off her sliver fur wrist bands, next came her fur shoulder pads, and then take her armor chest plate of placing it down on the grassy ground. She then slowly strip off her wolf pelt skirt, and then her shin fur pads.

Ichiro gets a good glimpse of Tsuki, bare naked reveling her pale skin the same color tone as her mother. She just so happened to have her back turned to him. Ichiro eyed on every details of her. From every curve of her body was all so heavenly, from her long dark brown locks, to her lovely soft breasts...all the way down to her nice orbed behind where her wolf tail was hanging over as it wagged side to side. He face flushed red in his cheeks as his heart starts to beat through his chest.

'Wow. She's so...Wait! What the hell am I doing!?' Shout out loud in his head. 'I got to get out of here before she notice I'm here!'

Tsuki does some stretches to loosen her joints, and limbs as she's ready to take a dip. She makes a dash over, leaping high up in the air as she makes a big cannon ball shouting... "BANZAI!" SPLASH!

Ichiro had to admit that it was a wonderful dive, but he needs to find a way to get out here before she spotted him here in the hot springs with her, if she catches him in act he would get his ass kicked by her.

Tsuki backward paddle, kicking legs in the water as she practically glided along the surface. She dives underwater, and resurface back fling her wet locks up as beads of water sparkling in the sun light. He could see the water dripping off of her body as the sun shines on her soaked skin making her whole entire body shinny.

Ichiro witnessing this really starting to make his chest so tight. Not only that, he feels something hard in between his legs. Looking down which he cause his eyes to bug out wide. (Somebody is happy down there. :3 )

After, Tuski finish swimming around she leans over to the same boulder, Ichiro is hiding behind the other side. He remain silent not to make a single sound.

She looks up to the sky while she enjoys herself. She wonders if she's really fit to be the next leader to the Wolf Demon Clan. With a sigh, she sinks down only her face half underwater blowing bubbles.

As, Ichiro was trying to think of a way to get out of this situation, his nose start to twitch as she felt the urge to sneeze. He tries to hold it, but no avail. "ACHOO!"

Tuski startled by that made her jump, and squeal on the top of her lungs. "EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

BONG!

Ichiro gets his head bashed with a rock that, Tsuki used leaving him a huge red bump formed on the top of his head as his eyes swirled. He sinks down in the water, but raises up from the surface which, Tsuki gets a good look at his hard staff causes her to go deep red in her face, turning away completely embarrassed.

While that's going on, Inuyasha, and Kagome comes rushing over through the forest drawing out his Tessaiga, as she had her sacred bow, and arrows ready.

"Who's screaming? Ichi!" He leaps out with his sword raising up high.

Tsuki looks up to see his father, she screams, and ducks deep underwater covering her chest with her arms. Kagome realizing it was her shouts. "Inuyasha you perv! SIT BOY!"

With this commanding words, the beads of subjection glows as the gravitational pull sends him crashing down to the water with at huge splash.

As the all the bickering, and arguing going on between the married couple, Ichiro remain flooding on the surface still out cold as he starts to wonder... "How did I ever get into this mess!?" 


End file.
